


Vid: 5 Women

by shirasade



Category: 10th Kingdom, Ever After (1998), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Into the Woods (2014), Red Riding Hood (2011), Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Vidlet, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five women who changed history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: 5 Women

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-fandom vidlet inspired by a throwaway line Wolf says to Virginia in the 10th Kingdom mini-series. Basically, I used some of the more recent fairy tale adaptions to give the queens who founded the first five kingdoms some backstory.

**Music:** Fever Ray - The Wolf (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Zsnw6yxH2o2))  
**Film sources:** 10th Kingdom (2000), Ever After: a Cinderella Story (1998), Hansel  & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Into the Woods (2014), Red Riding Hood (2011), Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/10thkingdom-women.zip) (.zip, 79mb) or [stream on YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3f3-wzLoas) (with captions).

 **Voiceovers:**  
-So, what is this - Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, fairy tale stuff?  
-The 5 women who changed history.  
-5 women?  
-Snow White, Cinderella, Queen Riding Hood, Gretel the Great and the Lady Rapunzel.  
-They formed the first five kingdoms and brought peace to all the lands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that not all the movies included are masterpieces, although _Ever After_ is definitely a favourite. I figured the newer adaptations fit better into the rather unconventional fairy tale world of _The 10th Kingdom_ \- however, how is it possible that the only proper adaptation of Rapunzel's story is _Tangled_? She definitely got short-changed here...


End file.
